


Haunted

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Death, Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Probably ooc, Songfic, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode 34: Theory of Avarice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee revient au Devil's Nest après les événements de l'épisode 34.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.
> 
> **Chanson:** _Haunted_ , Evanescence.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

Je n'aurais jamais du revenir, sans doute. Je le sais. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais du revenir ici, à ce bar d'où je lui ai si souvent parlé. Maintenant que je l'ai trahi, je devrais fuir.

Mais je ne suis pas un fuyard. Et je me moque des conséquences. Je suis revenu. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, je suis revenu.

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je suis passé par la ville. J'ai vu la porte. Et me voilà.

Il y a eu beaucoup de dégâts. C'était déjà minable, l'attaque des alchimistes n'a rien arrangé, mais le temps a encore aggravé les choses.

Le canapé où il était si souvent assis ou allongé n'est plus là.

Et même si j'ai l'impression d'entendre sa voix, il n'y a personne.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

Je crois l'entendre et même le voir. Que lui, pas les autres, juste lui.

Stupide Homonculus. Se faire chopper par un gamin. Pfff… et moi qui pensais qu'il serait celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps.

J'ai su. Je l'ai su tout de suite. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'a dit que c'était fini pour Greed. Et voilà. Et je savais que c'est le petit qui l'a eu. Parce que ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre.

Et j'avais raison.

Stupide Homonculus. Et je n'y suis pour rien. Je l'ai trahi, certes. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué.

Je l'entends encore me parler… de toutes ces choses qu'il ne disait qu'à moi seul. Des choses sur lui, sur les Homonculus, sur les péchés… en tant que traître, je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Pourtant cette position ne m'a jamais réjoui et elle ne me réjouit toujours pas.

Plus le temps passe et plus je réalise que je n'y ai rien gagné. Rien.

Être Alchimiste d'Etat… l'Alchimiste Ecarlate… si je voulais tuer, je pouvais le faire dans le camp de Greed.

C'est sans doute parce que c'est dans ma nature.

J'entends son rire à présent. Il se moque de moi.

_Watching me_

J'en suis sûr, j'en suis certain. Il est là, malgré tout. Il me voit. Et il rit.

Ris, Greed, ris!

_Wanting me_

Greed… l'Avidité incarnée. Toujours à vouloir ce qu'il ne pouvait possèder.

Et moi…

Moi il m'a voulu dès son premier regard. Et voilà où nous en sommes maintenant.

_I can feel you pull me down_

Il se moque, il se moque de moi. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas trop.

Greed était avide, mais il ne se rabaissait jamais pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ni supplier ni pleurer…

Il pouvait menacer. Mais il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi.

Je semble sans doute ridicule. L'avoir trahi après tout ça et m'en plaindre après. Attends… qui a dit que je m'en plaignais?

Cela ne m'a rien apporté. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Point.

Alors pourquoi ris-tu?

_Fearing you_

Mon plaisir de tuer, d'entendre l'explosion. Cela ne l'a jamais impressionné ni effrayé. Cela devait plutôt l'amuser.

Il aurait du s'en douter, l'imbécile.

Je frappe toujours mes alliés autant que mes ennemis. Il le savait. Il connaissait ma réputation. Il aurait du s'en douter.

_Loving you_

Je me demande ce qui l'a blessé le plus. Etait-ce réellement que je l'aie trahi?

Ou de voir Archer à côté de moi? A-t-il cru que j'en aimais un autre? A-t-il cru que je lui mentais depuis le début?

Je lui ai menti, bien entendu. Mais, étrangement, pas sur cela.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Oui, je sais… étrange, fou, tout ce que tu veux! Mais tu m'as cru!

Qui est l'imbécile ici?

Je suis toujours en vie, moi! Et tu m'as dit tant de choses qui pourraient m'être utiles…

Maintenant, je peux être avide, moi aussi! Je peux vouloir la gloire! Et je peux l'obtenir! Oui, je peux l'obtenir… je sais comment on tue les Homunculus!

Parce que tu me l'as dit, à moi aussi, crétin!

Peut-être que le gosse le sait… mais je n'aurais aucun mal à la tuer, si je le souhaitais. Et entendre le bruit de son corps qui exploserait….

Je suis toujours en vie. Et je compte le rester longtemps.

Alors pourquoi ce rire ne cesse-t-il pas?

_Hunting you I can smell you - Alive_

D'un certain côté, c'est comme s'il était encore ici. Encore en vie. Encore assis à côté de moi au bar. Encore le bras autour de mes épaules. Encore en train de me parler, parler… de se rapprocher de rien.

Je me revois faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Greed, l'Avidité incarnée… tu voulais tout. La liberté. La vie éternelle. Et moi.

Un sur trois, j'admets, c'est pas trop mal.

_Watching me_

Tu croyais tout savoir. Tu croyais que rien ne t'échappait. Tu te croyais invincible.

La preuve que non.

Alors arrête de rire.

_Wanting me_

Tu voyais certaines choses, bien sûr.

Tu m'as vu, cette nuit. Tu dormais, ou étais sensé dormir, sur ce canapé. Je me suis rapproché pour t'observer. Et brusquement tu as ouvert les yeux et tu m'as attiré à toi.

_I can feel you pull me down_

Cette fois, je ne t'avais pas vu venir. Mais je t'ai bien rendu la pareille!

Cette tête consternée que tu as fait en réalisant… tu n'étais plus du tout fier, tu n'étais du tout imposant.  
J'aurais bien aimé te voir mourir… juste histoire d'être là.

Mais pourquoi malgré tout ce que je dis dois-je encore t'entendre rire?

_Saving me_

C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai aidé à te sauver, à quitter cette prison où tu étais enfermé depuis plus d'une centaine d'années!

Oh, comme te retrouver emprisonné à nouveau t'horripilait, t'effrayait même! Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas. Vois le bon côté des choses.

_Raping me_

Nous sommes quittes… tu m'as surpris une fois, je t'ai surpris une fois.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tu me hantes encore. Qu'est-ce qui ne te va pas? Tu as eu mon corps et mon amour, j'ai eu ta vie. Pour moi qui suis un alchimiste, c'est un très bon exemple d'échange équivalent.

Wa _tching me_

Tu es toujours là, tu ris, tu me regardes, depuis que je suis entré à nouveau dans cet endroit, tu y es aussi…

Voilà pourquoi je n'aurais pas du revenir.

Ce n'est pas si terrible. Je me serais attendu à pire. A m'effondrer mort soudainement, par exemple.

Mais non. Tu me déçois. Peut-être n'es-tu pas avide de vengeance. Ou peut-être ta vengeance est-elle autre.

Comment? Qu'as-tu préparé que je n'ai pas su voir?

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

Je revois la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé. Avant que tu ailles interroger Alphonse Elric.

Tu as posé ta main sur mon épaule en souriant.

"Nous avons fait du bon travail, tous les deux."

C'était vrai. Une belle équipe. La preuve : les frères Elric ont été mis hors de circuit un petit moment, l'un enlevé, l'autre blessé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m'as serré dans tes bras quelques secondes. Puis tu y es allé.

Tu comptais sans doute me retrouver après. Tu croyais que nous vivrions tous deux éternellement…

Ou peut-être que non. Sans doute que non. Qui me dit que tu ne comptais pas me trahir, toi aussi…

Dans ce cas, j'ai été plus rapide.

_Fearing you_

Quand j'y repense… peut-être était-ce parce que cette histoire te tracassait encore que tu t'es fait avoir?

Peut-être que la dernière image que tu as visualisée… était-ce cela, Greed? Etait-ce moi avec Archer? Ou une autre, il y en a tant, nous deux ensemble?

Est-ce pour cela que le gamin t'a eu?

_Loving you_

En fait, c'est vrai, je t'aimais bien.

Je t'aimais, tout simplement.

Mais que veux-tu, Greed… je suis ainsi. Je n'y ai rien gagné. J'y ai peut-être même perdu. Parce que je t'aimais.

Enfin.

_I won't let you pull me down_

Allons, je vais te laisser. Et je te ferais remarquer que le plafond ne s'est toujours pas écroulé sur ma tête.

Quand même, j'aurais pensé qu'au moins tu ferais trembler les murs. C'est si terrible, l'au-delà? Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire? Dans ce cas tu dois te trouver bien ennuyé.

Pourquoi juste ce rire? Agaçant, certes, mais…

A moins que… non…

J'ai… je crois que… j'ai compris…

Trop tard! Tu as eu ta vengeance…

C'est cela, n'est-ce pas? Aussi simple que cela!

Je suis là… et je te parle… je suis revenu… et c'est ce que tu voulais… me voir… revenir…

Et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais…

Bravo, Greed! Bravo! Toutes mes félicitations!

Tu m'as eu.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir.

Et peut-être que je reviendrai te voir, dans ce lieu rempli de souvenirs.


End file.
